


NO ES REALMENTE NECESARIO

by Annis_T



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annis_T/pseuds/Annis_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"..Dos extraños pasando de largo por el mismo pasillo sin dirigirse la menor atención."</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO ES REALMENTE NECESARIO

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Nuevamente aquí me tienen.  
> Mi intención es llenar de mucho AMOR DAERI este lugar *-*  
> Así que vayan preparandose para mi tormenta de Fics DAERI.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado.

## NO ES REALMENTE NECESARIO

 

 

 

No tienen largas conversaciones, apenas intercambian palabras más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

 

No toman lugar cercano, cada uno se ubica a lado de su hyung favorito pero no intentan juntarse.

 

 

 

 

El mayor de los dos sonríe iluminando el paso de las personas a su alrededor y bromeando con T.O.P…

 

El menor por otra parte arma alboroto despertando júbilo y hasta incomodidad por sus ocurrencias…

 

 

 

 

Pueden estar en la misma sala de entrenamiento, en la misma sala de grabación, en el mismo gimnasio, en el mismo salón, en el mismo vehículo y con las mismas personas, pero evitan cruzar una conversación mayor a cien palabras.

 

Sí, para nadie es desapercibido aquella tensión sin embargo nadie hace algo al respecto, se han cansado. Además tampoco era como si tuvieran fricciones, al contrario, se trataban con suma indiferencia y frialdad.

 

 

 

 

Ocurrió que Kang Daesung tenía que viajar a Japón, tenía que viajar y vivir bajo el mismo techo que Lee Seunghyun algo que ponía ansioso hasta al propio Jiyong.

 

El manager y el CEO se lo dijeron a ambos: Trabajarían como Dúo por una temporada… el tiempo… indefinido.

 

Aunque las quejas, los temores y pensamientos no se escucharon en la reunión, el personal de Staff asignado se sentía presionado con solo la idea de pensar que se verían obligados a trabajar bajo esa aura gris.

 

 

 

 

Los primeros tres días a su llegada sirvieron para que el mayor se instalara, no hubo riñas ni agresiones, tan solo silencio e indiferencia, desprendiendo la emoción de dos extraños pasando de largo por el mismo pasillo sin dirigirse la menor atención.

 

Desde el primer trabajo ambos demostraron ser unos completos profesionales, demostrando a las inocentes fans niponas que entre los menores no pasa nada malo. Una mentira que se tenía que alimentar día a día.

 

 

 

 

La última presentación del programa de variedades de ese día terminó de ser grabada, Japón los adoraba juntos, tenían una química que nadie de YGEX ni YG Ent, había pensado que serían capaces de demostrar en un país extranjero como lo es Japón. El trabajo pesado del personal cesó hasta pasado un día.

 

Esa misma noche salieron a divertirse, excepto claro Daesung, que desde el accidente de 2011 se ha vuelto más serio y callado a pesar de demostrar una sonrisa alegre, un sentimiento que ya no logra cubrir la mirada, ya no intentaron persuadirlo, dulcemente se niega a salir...

 

Ángel Caído… eso es lo que murmuran a sus espaldas, sin embargo no hay comentarios ofensivos, más bien circulan frases de ánimo y apoyo, mucho apoyo. Pero a él ya no le importa tanto eso, copió un poco de esa altanería del maknae, la manera tan sorprendente de tomar las cosas. Una fortaleza que muchos llaman Cinismo y Arrogancia.

 

 

 

 

3:00 AM, llega el maknae. Un par de veces caen ruidosamente las llaves, murmullos inentendibles salen de los labios relamidos. Torpemente abre la puerta fracasando en su intención de no provocar a su compañero de apartamento. Con toda la tranquilidad se abre paso, sabiendo que los molestos empleados de su agencia y los managers se han ido al hotel de siempre.

 

 

 

De la misma imprudente manera asegura la puerta principal, descalza los zapatos con mucho esfuerzo, su chaqueta cae descuidadamente sin que su dueño se percatara. Trompicones terminan de convencer al más joven de la poderosa boyband de Seúl, que apoyarse de la pared es mucho más seguro.

 

Suelta una risita tonta al caer patéticamente al suelo, sus piernas son fideos sin vida que desobedecen las ordenes que le son indicadas desde el cerebro.

 

 

 

 

Un suspiro se escucha débilmente, un par de manos sujetan con firmeza y unos brazos de acero levantan su lánguido cuerpo saturado de alcohol etílico.

 

 

 

No se miran, no dicen nada… a Ri no le parece importar el hecho de que su compañero esté más despierto que adormecido, tampoco que le lleve hasta su cama.

 

No se miran, no dicen nada… para Daesung esto es normal y hasta rutinario. Su compañero siempre que puede sale de juerga, regresa completamente ebrio… ya aprendió el horario, el límite es 3:28 AM, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos… en esta ocasión ha llegado veintiocho minutos antes.

 

 

 

 

Abre la puerta ajena depositando sobre el lecho al dueño de esa alcoba un tanto desordenada pero sin llegar a ser un desastre habitacional.  

 

Lo acomoda entre las almohadas, peluches y cojines… se miran sin despegar sus labios.

 

 

 

 

Seungri recupera el brillo de su mirada demostrando lucidez, parpadea lentamente… inclusive su respiración se acompasa para llegar a un ritmo melancólico.

 

Daesung le contempla sin expresión alguna, su pulso es aletargado, sus cabellos rubios despeinados cubren parte de rostro brindándole un aire despreocupado pero misterioso.

 

 

 

 

Sin decir nada el mayor se inclina uniendo sus labios, una caricia sutil y frágil que antes de terminar se profundiza, el menor lo atrae con sus débiles brazos y ha abierto dócilmente la boca dejándole entrar. La escurridiza lengua se toma su tiempo presuntuosa en adentrarse a la húmeda cavidad, el encuentro dulcemente llega…

 

 

Se separan… continúan mirándose y no dicen nada, el pulso de ambos se ha acelerado tan poco que parece imperceptible a la simple vista. Daesung conoce la señal, el rostro gira dejando expuesto ese tentador cuello.    

 

 

Sube a la cama gateando sobre el menor, directamente ataca la zona más sensible de su compañero. Otro suspiro se escucha, esta vez es de Ri que cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por esa corriente placentera que estremece su cuerpo.

 

 

Kang se concentra unos minutos en ese cuello besando y lamiendo antes de comenzar a morder suavemente, el maknae se remueve extasiado, desliza las manos por debajo de la camiseta blanca que tironeó durante el ataque de besos. Las palmas recorren el fibroso abdomen bronce en caminos enredados. No se hizo esperar el momento en que el moreno ya estaba abriendo los botones de la camisa de seda.

 

Suspira tranquilo, no hay rastro alguno de perfume femenino, tampoco masculino. Ri ha regresado a casa como últimamente lo hace; sabor a vino espumoso, piel intacta y un perfume resultado de la mezcla de tabaco, colonia de caballero junto a ese aroma propio del menor.

 

Sin previo aviso termina por romper lo que restaba de la hilera de botones, esto es resultado de esa emoción muda del que es preso… cuando termina de rasgar toda prenda que oculta ese pecho suave y níveo, sus manos se apoderan de cada extensión de piel apoyado de su lengua, la espalda contraria se arquea acompañado de un gemido bajo y entrecortado.

 

 

 

Sin decir nada se besan profundamente, deleitándose sin prestar atención al tiempo, Ri se remueve cadenciosamente, sus manos recorren la ancha espalda aun debajo de la camiseta. Ambos cierran los ojos, sienten el tacto y el sabor… si sus labios se despegan continúan un descenso en el cuello y la clavícula, quejidos silenciosos que llegan como pecaminoso zumbido al oído sensible.

 

 

Hay una segunda separación con autoría de Kang, la temperatura de su cuerpo se ha elevado que ya es insoportable… un solo movimiento es suficiente para deshacerse de la fina tela de algodón. Y es así como el torso queda expuesto a los ojos del maknae bajo la delicada iluminación que penetra por la puerta desde el pasillo.

 

Las manos blancas lentamente alcanzan los pectorales que son acariciados con familiaridad… una tenue sonrisa luminosa se dibuja en los carnosos labios mientras la mirada penetrante resplandece en esa traviesa osadía. Se deja tocar, que le recorran lentamente e inclusive permite tenues arañazos sobre su piel que arde en cada terminal cubierta por esas palmas… cierra los ojos, sabe que se siente realmente bien… sabe que lo ha estado deseando. Un jadeo escapa al sentir los dedos sobre la tela que resguarda una parte de su anatomía.

 

 

 

 

Sonrisa endemoniada, le mira directamente revelando una parte de su alma que no expondría a cualquiera… sus ojos brillan en ese destello que emociona al contrario par de oscuras orbes.

 

 

 

 

Esa noche la oscuridad se volvió cómplice… bajo su manto protege maternalmente ese par de cuerpos que se vuelven uno entre susurros sin frases  y  murmullos silenciosos, pero que con acciones exponen cada fibra de su ser. Miles y cientos de diminutas conexiones se hacen en esas horas, las mitades se buscan para complementarse, se plasman con tinta invisible en la memoria de las terminales nerviosas y neuronas; los nuevos recuerdos de ese extraño lenguaje sin palabras, sin frases, sin miradas ni nada más que las acciones. Recuerdos que se almacenan en el archivero junto a los demás.

 

 

 

 

Inclusive la estrella de la mañana se siente obligada a resguardarles con sus cálidos rayos que en inocentes caricias toca las pieles despertándoles cariñosamente advirtiendo el nuevo día y que el mayor debe salir de esa habitación que no es suya pero que comparte de contrabando para darle la comodidad al menor de prepararse para la rutina previamente registrada en la agenda. Y mientras, él se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.  

 

 

Los platillos están en la mesa, es para dos, uno a lado del otro, evitando mirarse mutuamente. Suaves pasos llegan, y en el umbral distingue la fresca figura del maknae que le mira pensativamente y luego ambos par de ojos se cruzan un fugaz momento.

 

Daesung sale del comedor pasando de largo, su compañero ingresa… ambos tienen una tenue sonrisa en sus labios que solo se dibujará por unos minuto para después de desaparecer como si jamás hubieran ocurrido.

 

 

 

 

No se miran, no dicen nada… no porque sean indiferentes, tampoco es porque no tienen una amistad estrecha y mucho menos porque se odian.

 

No se miran, no dicen nada… porque tienen una relación especial y que entre ellos han desarrollado un lenguaje singular; sin palabras ni frases, sin miradas… solamente acciones.

 

 

 

 

No se miran, no dicen nada… porque realmente no es necesario.

 

**FIN.**

**000 + + + +**

**Author's Note:**

> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MIS FICS!  
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
> Lo escribí con mucho cariño.  
> Cuídense mucho para no enfermar.  
> Nos Leemos pronto!  
> ^^


End file.
